A Choice Fit for a King
by JustAnotherBlondeWriter
Summary: King Ichigo has been advised to marry, but the chosen bride is not one he'd have picked for himself. While Princess Orihime is beautiful and her kingdom is one he needs, he can't help find himself drawn more to the short Kuchiki warrior she keeps by her side. Ichiruki. T for now. Maybe M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"This is stupid," the King growled, standing in front of his full length mirror. Behind him, his best soldier, not including himself, stood and watched him. "I do not wish to be married, and even if I did, Princess Orihime is not the woman I would have chosen." His crown sat on the table to his right, resting on a large, overstuffed red pillow. "She isn't fit to rule a kingdom."

Renji stepped forward, "Sir, I know Princess Orihime isn't your first choice, but you can't tell me you don't see what her kingdom can bring to ours. Not only that, but it has been shown time and time again that she is not only skilled in medicine, but battle as well. You two would be a good match." The soldier kept his head bowed, hand resting on the large sword that rested against his hip.

Looking over at his good friend, the man sighed, "I know. I know. She is a wonderful woman, but I just...I don't feel..." Swallowing, he shrugged and grabbed his crown. Placing it on his head, he straightened out his shirt. "She'll be arriving soon."

Together, the men exited the room and headed to the great hall. "How has your practices been going?" Renji asked as he kept pace with his leader. "Toshiro has said you're advancing quickly. Which I would take as a compliment. You know how he can be," he said with a grin.

Ichigo flashed his own teeth in return, letting out a soft chuckle. "They've been going well. Toshio is a good teacher, which I hadn't expected, given his age. I'm glad we found him when we did. I can't imagine his skill in the hands of another kingdom." They'd found the young man almost a year ago, battling an Espada fighter. The Espada was another kingdom, a great rival of the Kurosaki kingdom. Ichigo, along with Renji and a few other of their comrades helped Toshiro gain the upper hand and had brought him back with them to have his wounds healed.

"Agreed. I suppose it's good he hates the Espada's as much as we do, eh?" The red head asked, his smile never wavering. "But enough of the young man, I've heard some things about the Inoue kingdom I found to be rather interesting."

Not one to engage in gossip, Ichigo groaned, "Renji, I do not care about these interesting things you've learned."

Laughing, Renji clasped his Prince on the shoulder, "Ah, but I'm going to tell you anyway. I hear she keeps a group of warrior's with her at almost all times. Much like you with myself, Toshiro, Chad, and Shuhei." He watched as Ichigo's brow shot up, meaning he'd caught his attention. "They say they're all very skilled and without them, the Inoue kingdom would've fallen many years ago."

"Female warriors," Ichigo muttered, frowning. He soon shrugged, "Alright, you're right. It is interesting. However, it is not important."

"Never said it was," Renji replied with a shrug, dropping his hand from Ichigo's shoulder. "Are you ready?" He asked as they finally approached the door that lead to the great hall.

Reaching up to adjust the crown atop his orange mess of hair, he sighed and rolled his shoulders. "I suppose as ready as I'll ever be."

Nodding, Renji pushed the large doors open and a man's voice filled the air, announcing Ichigo's arrival. He swept in, the air around him immediately changing. His face was expressionless as his golden eyes took in the surroundings of the room. Princess Orihime hadn't been allowed in yet, but there were a few others who were awaiting the exchange between the two of them.

Descending up to his thrown, he plopped down into it. Renji stood by his side, taking in the sight of the other soldier's placed around the room. "Alright, you're all clear," he spoke just loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

"Send them in," Ichigo announced loudly.

* * *

"He is not fit to be King," a voice spoke harshly, glancing over at the woman beside it. "He is impulsive, stubborn. Your kingdom would be better off without him."

Sighing softly, Princess Orihime tightly gripped the soft pink silk of her dress that rested on her lap. "He is not so bad. And he's been King since he was fifteen, I think he's done quite well."

Snorting, Rukia glanced over out the window off the carriage. "He has only done so well because my brother has been helping him. Without my brother's guidance, he'd be completely lost."

"Now Rukia, you know how hard it is to lose a family member. And he's lost two. It must be hard for him," Orihime's voice was soft and compassionate. She'd lost her brother many years ago and knew that it was not easy to lose a family member.

The black haired woman sighed, leaning back against the seat and turned to the princess again. "His father is still around, he's just not fit to rule."

Licking her lips, Orihime went back to tugging at the skirt of her dress. "I dunno. But I'd rather not talk about it any longer, Rukia." Nodding, the female warrior kept her mouth shut.

The arrived at the Kurosaki kingdom within moments after their conversation ended and Rukia exited the carriage, her violet eyes taking in her fellow warriors as they dismounted from their horses. "All clear, Tatsuki?" She called.

Tatsuki nodded, her hand resting against the sword against her side. "Yes Lady Kuchiki. Rangiku and Momo took a long look around and have reported that it is safe." Behind Tatuki, Yoruichi and Sui-Feng stood by their mounts.

Nodding back, Rukia stepped out and turned to help Princess Orihime out of the carriage. Strawberry blonde hair rippled in the wind that was tugging her dress around her body. She smiled at the other women, "Thank you as always, soldiers. I hope you know how much I appreciate your accompanying myself and Rukia."

Riding up, Rangiku and Momo quickly dismounted and bowed in respect. "Princess Orihime, Lady Rukia. The surrounding area has been searched. All is well."

Orihime smiled as the Kurosaki warriors approached, "Ah, and I see the welcoming committee has come to say hello."

There was something wrong though as the men rushed over, "Princess Orihime, return to your carriage! There's been an attack!" They screamed, getting closer. From where they stood, Rukia could see the panicked looks of them men and grabbed for her sword. "Momo, into the cart with Orihime!" She ordered, rushing over to grab the young woman's horse. "Stay in there with her until we're sure all is well!"

While Orihime wanted to argue, she knew that it was best if she allowed her warriors to take care of the problem. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of men and women, swords raised as they rode in on their horses. They wore the traditional white robes trimmed in black, signifying they were Espada. "Rukia, Espada!" Orihime warned, pointing in the direction of the oncoming attack.

"Into the carriage now!" Rukia screamed, throwing herself onto the back of the gold mare. "Ready yourself, women!" She barked, unsheathing her sword as Orihime and Momo climbed into the somewhat safety of the carriage. "Keep them back! You there," she shouted, pointing at the Kurosaki warriors that had come to help. "Surround the carriage. No enemy is to come near it, understood?"

Not waiting, she spurred her horse forward, sword raised. "Charge!" Behind her, the other soldiers screamed, swords high above their heads as they rushed their enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the great hall, Ichigo began to feel his patients failing him. "Well where is the damn woman?" He growled, looking to Renji. "I thought she was here?"

Renji didn't meet his eyes and instead strained to hear. It sounded as if someone was running towards the door, but he couldn't quite make it out. "King, I think you-" His words were cut off as Toshiro burst through the door, his teal eyes large with concern. "Toshiro, what is going on?" He ordered, quickly descending the steps.

From his throne, Ichigo watched as his sword trainer spoke quickly with Renji, their hushed voices quick and slightly panicked. He leaned forward as he caught them say Princess Orihime. "Renji, Toshiro!" He shouted, standing. "What is the meaning of this? Where is Princess Orihime?"

Moving halfway up the steps, Renji kept his voice low, "There's been an attack in the West Wing where Orihime was planning to enter. Espada seem to be behind the attack."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he tore his crown from his head, throwing it into the seat of his throne. "Ready the others!" He barked the order, pulling the cape from his shoulders and threw it aside as well, his black sword flashing. "Get my stead ready and get the Princess inside!" Taking the stairs two at a time, he landed next to Renji. "I want soldiers stationed at the other wings as well," he told Toshiro, grabbing for his sword's hilt. "I leave those to you." Toshiro nodded only once before turning from the other two men and heading off.

Glancing at Renji, he nodded towards the direction of the attacked wing. "You're with me. I assume the other's will be there?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Chad and Shuhei have already made it out there. They should be entering the fight as we speak," Renji informed him as the two men rushed off to protect their boarders. "Thankfully Princess Orihime had a small group of her own warriors with her. They've been keeping her safe, but there's a larger group than normal and they won't be able to hold without assistance.

Making it to the stables just outside the castle's doors, Ichigo mounted his black stead while Renji pulled himself onto the back of a brown one. As if they were one, they kicked their horses off and were at the battle in moments. "Help the other's, I'll check on Princess Orihime," the King said, pulling his horse off to the left and towards the carriage that held Ichigo's future wife.

Arriving there, he was a little surprised to find a few of his own men surrounding the coach. They relaxed at the sight of him and he slid from his horse's back, "Hold these," he told the nearest man, moving to open the carriage's door. "Princess Orihi-"

"HYYYY-YYYAAHHH!" Came a loud cry as the cold front of a metal shield smashed into Ichigo's nose. "Oh no!"

Falling back, he grabbed his now bleeding nose and cursed, "What the hell lady?!"

Orihime almost fell out of her coach, her eyes enlarged when she'd realized who she'd hit. "King Kurosaki, I am so sorry!" She apologized, coming down the steps. "I had no idea it was you!" From behind her, Momo stepped out as well and covered her mouth when she saw the King's bleeding nose.

He shook his head, "Dammit. It's fine. I'm fine. I came to see if you were alright."

"Oh! I'm fine!" She gave her a beaming smile and put her shield to the side. It was a large thing, at least three feet tall painted in the light orange and gray of her kingdom's colors. Ichigo wasn't sure how she was even able to hold the thing. It looked twice her weight. "Your warriors are doing a great job," she told him with a nod.

Wiping the blood from his face, he nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. I'll keep them stationed with you, if that's alright." She nodded and he continued, "Get her into the castle and see that she is tended to. Along with her companion," he told his soldiers, nodding once at the small woman next to the Princess. "Keep her safe, men." They bowed quickly, helping Orihime back into the coach with Momo before they herded the horses towards the castle. "Wait!" Ichigo called, grabbing the side window.

Orihime stuck her head out, "Yes, King Kurosaki?"

"I was told you had warriors out there fighting the Espada now." His golden eyes searched her deep gray ones, "How will I know who they are? I do not want to let harm come to them."

The Princess smiled and a light, charming laugh rushed passed her lips. "Trust me, King Kurosaki, you will know who my warriors are."

He smiled at her, shaking his head, "If you say so, Princess Orihime." Signaling for the driver to continue on, he watched the coach head into the castle before he was back on his horse. Ichigo faced him in the direction of the fight and was off again.

The screams of his soldiers, Orihime's soldiers and the Espada filled the air as he rushed into the fray. His sword at his side, he cut down any Espada that got in his way. Finding Renji didn't take long and Ichigo placed his horse beside Renji's. "How are we doing?" He asked, bringing his weapon up to block an attack.

Renji glanced over his shoulder for only a moment, slashing at a small, dark haired Espada. "Not bad!" He called back, his foot coming up to kick an enemy warrior off their mount. "Most of them have retreated thanks to Orihime's fighters, and the rest are growing tired. It will not be long before they fall back."

Happy to hear it, Ichigo left Renji with the few Espada he had around him and went to help any of those who would need it. A scream of rage almost knocked him off his horse and he turned, watching in awe as a small woman fought with an attacker almost twice her size. "Just die you bastard!" She snarled, her pure white sword slashing into the man's chest. He let out a scream and it gave her just enough time to shove her blade between his ribcage and up into his heart. The man died on her sword and much like Renji had done earlier, she lifted her foot and kicked the body away.

Completely entranced by the skilled woman, Ichigo almost didn't notice the blade that was aimed at his stomach. Bringing his own blade up in time, he deflected the attack and countered quickly, slicing into the throat of the woman who'd lunged. She fell from her horse, gasping as she tried to stop the bleeding. It was only moments before the life in her eyes faded and she passed.

"Watch out, idiot!" Yelled a woman's voice in warning causing Ichigo to jerk his head up in just enough time to dodge another attack. The voice appeared next to him. It was the small female he'd seen battling the Espada that had been much bigger than her. "Do not watch your enemy die. Leave them with a wound you know they will not recover from!" She ordered, bringing her arm back and throwing her sword into the throat of the Espada that had gone after Ichigo.

Spurring her horse forward, she rushed to retrieve her sword from the dead man's throat as he slid off his stead's back. She didn't look back at him as she lifted her sword, her voice powerful, unwavering and strong as she shouted, "For Princess Orihime!" As if it had been planned, a roar of female voices went up as well, repeating the violet eye'd fighter's chant as she vanished to fight another Espada.

"Eh? I told you it was interesting." Ichigo turned to see Renji smiling at him. "We could use some more warrior's like Princess Orihime's."

The King patted his horse's side for a moment, shaking his head. "Interesting indeed." His eyes surveyed the remaining Espada as they slowly began to retreat, their eyes conveying the shock they felt at the female soldier's that had wiped almost half of them out. "Come, let's return to the castle. It appears the rest of them have it handled here."


	3. Chapter 3

Back within the walls of his castle, Ichigo and Renji dismounted at the stables, handing their horses to the stable boy. Staying for a moment, Ichigo patted the black horse's long neck, smiling, "Thank you, Zangestsu." He looked to the stable hand, "Give him a few extra sugar cubes after he's washed and fed." The young boy nodded and Ichigo lead the way out of the stable.

"They're becoming much more daring, my lord," Renji started, his voice only hinting at the worry he felt. "This is the second attack within the last month. If we do not act soon, they may try for an invasion. You and Princess Orihime need to marry quickly and join your forces. Don't you think it is only right? You, know for your sword, the Inoue's, know for their shields. It is as if you two were made to be married." He was quiet for but a second, "And Byakuya is going to want to hear of this."

Ichigo's eyes flashed, "No one is made to marry, Renji. It is an option." On the inside, he knew his friend was right. The Kurosaki's and the Inoue's would be an unbeatable match, which is probably what caused the Espada's had attacked. They knew of the engagement and were hoping to kill the princess in hopes of creating a rivalry between the two kingdoms. "We'll speak of it later, with the others." Renji nodded in agreement.

Entering the great hall once more, Ichigo found Orihime pacing with Momo. "Princess Orihime, are you alright?" He asked, stepping up to her.

She turned to him, her shield flashing and for a moment it almost appeared transparent. "What? Oh yes, I'm well. I'm just wondering where my warriors are is all. Did you see them during the battle?" The King stared for a moment, shocked by the woman's obvious concern for her soldiers. It was touching, to say the least.

"I believe I saw one, a small one, dark hair, violet e-" His words were short as the door was thrown open and a small force of women rushed in. At the lead was the woman he'd spoken of. "That's the one."

The women didn't stop as they made their way to Orihime, giving her a look over to ensure that no damage had been done. "I'm alright, ladies. Really," Orihime reassured them, laughing lightly. "You did well."

Behind them, two of Ichigo's solder's rushed in as well, "Sorry, my lord. They would not listen to reason, they demanded to see Princess Orihime." The man speaking was Shuuehi, a longtime friend of Ichigo's.

The orange haired man shook his head, "It is no problem, Shuuhei. They were worried, it is understandable." Shuuhei nodded and stood next to Chad, another friend and warrior. Ichigo turned to women, letting them all speak to each other. It made him smile to see such loyalty and he took a moment to look at his men. Shuuhei and Chad spoke in hushed tones, the former grinning as he let his eyes roam over the women. Chad snorted at something he said and nudged the shorter man. Looking at Renji, he friend the red head talking with Toshiro who had appeared only moments ago. Toshiro had a small smile, nodding to Ichigo as if to reassure him that the other wings were safe.

Orihime stepped forward from her companions, bowing her head slightly. "I'm sorry for that, King Kurosaki. My warriors and I are quite close and well," she shrugged, meeting his eyes. "I've heard stories that you know what that's like." The King nodded his understanding and she continued, "Allow me to introduce them. My sister's in arms." She stepped to the side and began, "Tatsuki of the Inoue Kingdom, a good friend and my chamber maid."

The woman bowed at the king, a smile on her face. "Pleasure to meet you, sir." Ichigo nodded in return.

"Rangiku of the Soul Kingdom," the Princess continued, still smiling.

The large chested woman beamed and bowed deeply, "You're just as handsome as they say, King Ichigo." Her words caused him to blush and clear his throat.

Orihime chuckled softly, "Momo, also of the Soul Kingdom, our newest member, but quite skilled."

Stepping forward, the young girl bowed quickly, "Nice to meet you," she said softly, earning a small smile from the King.

"Yoruichi, our mother-like figure and her protege, Sui-Feng," Orihime introduced.

A dark skinned woman came forward, a relaxed air about her and she winked at the King before bowing, "Ah, pleasure to see you again, King." Ichigo rolled his eyes. He'd met Yoruichi a few years back after his mother's death. She'd been called in to help him and his father cope. But that was a story for another time. Beside her stood a bit shorter woman who bowed as well, though she said nothing.

"And lastly, of the Kuchiki Kingdom, a woman who's been like a sister to me, Rukia Kuchiki," Orihime said and Ichigo was not deaf to the prideful tone that lingered in Orihime's voice.

The woman was short, and while Ichigo had thought she was small on a horse, she seemed even smaller now that she was on foot. Her violet eyes dared him to say something and he didn't even realize she hadn't bowed. "You!" She shouted, shocking him from his thoughts. "You almost got yourself killed on the battle field! Only a fool of a king would allow his attention to be anywhere other than the fight at hand. I certainly hope you run this kingdom better than you fight!" She was pointing at him now, those intense eyes glaring down at him as if there wasn't over a foot in height distance.

His eyes widen and he looked at the Princess, raising a brow. Orihime blushed, her hands gripping her shield, "Lady Kuchiki, please!"

Kuchiki. Ichigo almost broke his neck as he looked at the fiery girl again, "Kuchiki. As if, Byakuya Kuchiki?" Buyakya had been a large factor in what had kept the Kurosaki Kingdom afloat after the death of his mother and the mental troubles of his father. While the man made Ichigo want to rip out his own hair, he knew that he owed him a lot. Not that he'd admit it to anyone.

She scoffed, "Do you know many Kuchiki's?"

"Enough!" Orihime ordered, shooting Rukia a glare. "Please, Rukia. You promised." Bowing her head in apology, the Kuchiki woman took a step back into the other line of female warriors. Sighing, Orihime immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry Lady Rukia, I didn't mean to snap like that." Receiving a small smile from her friend, Orhime felt better.

Watching the exchange, Ichigo made a mental note to speak with Rukia in private. Something about her...he needed to speak with her, was all. "Please Orihime, let us get you and your group settled. Then, we can make plans tomorrow. I'd like to speak with my warriors about the attack."

"Of course. Let us know when you plan to speak of it, my warriors and I would like to be there for that." Her voice left no room for argument and Ichigo could only stare for a moment. These women were a strange group, that was the only thing he was certain of when it came to them.

"Right. I'll send for you. It won't be for another few hours. I'd like to give you each time to get your things in place and make yourself comfortable." He turned to his men, "Chad, escort these ladies to their rooms, please." He looked back at his quests, "You may choose whatever rooms you like. We've decided to give you one of the empty wings so that you'll have as much privacy as you like. There are about twenty rooms to choose from. As always, Princess Orihime, please choose first and then your soldier's may choose after." With that, he gave her a bow and turned to Renji. "I want to speak with Karin and Yuzu about my father. Please make sure that the kitchen staff has a feast prepared for tonight."

Taking his leave, he did his best to avoid the gaze of the short woman that would soon become a plague in his mind.

* * *

Rukia watched as the King left and relaxed. While the two had never met face to face, she had snuck into the meetings between him and her brother. But having him notice her was much different. He was still a fool however. "Well, show us to our room, right?" Rukia asked, turning to the soldier Ichigo had left the task to.

"Yes, Lady Kuchiki." The women were lead off towards the wing, leaving Rukia and Yoruichi to take up the rear.

Sensing the younger woman's obvious frustration, Yoruichi asked, "What's got you all glum, Rukia?"

Sighing, the lady in question shrugged, "I am unsure. I just do not think this king is a good match for Orihime. I know their kingdoms would benefit, but something about him..." It was hard to explain and she shook her head. "I do not know, myself."

Placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, Yoruichi smiled, "Ah, do not be so hard on him, Rukia. Ichigio can come off gruff and well, to be blunt, a bit stupid, but he is a good king and a great warrior."

The words didn't make Rukia feel any better and she said no more. They arrived in the wing's hall and Orihime was shown each room. It took her only a moment to choose the one that held a large bed with a sheer gray drape that hung down and around the bed. "Oh, it's lovely!" The bed was covered in light gray sheets and the room held two large dressers, one was complete with a mirror. Another mirror was full length and hanging from the wall.

Momo chose the one next to Orihime's. It was much smaller in comparison, but had a bed just Momo's size and a dresser that would easily hold all her belongings. Yoruichi and Sui-Feng chose bedrooms that connected, each with a bed that had a drape like Orihime's but only one dresser and mirror each. Rangiku took the next largest room that was decorated extravagantly with beautiful, bright colors and paintings.

Across from Orihime's room, Rukia took a deep purple room that held a balcony that looked over the back of the Kurosaki's land. There were no drape over her bed, but the sheets were a beautiful violet and she wanted to know where they had gotten them. She made a mental note to ask later. The room next to her was taken by Tatsuki, who enjoyed it's darker tones and large bed that was next to a large window.

Inside Orihime's room, they all gathered. While Rukia wanted to discuss plans and the attack, the other's were more interested in talking about the king and his little band of misfit warriors. Her heart was only half in it and instead, she kept to the background, waiting for the one who would come and let Orihime know that it was time for them all to meet up and talk about the Espada. For now though, she tried to keep a smile on her face.

What seemed like hours finally passed and there was a knock on the door. Orihime's warriors popped up almost as one, their hands instinctively on the hilts of their weapons. "Princess Orihime? King Ichigo has called for you in the war room," a voice said through the thick wood of the door.

Stepping forward, Rangiku was the one to open it. A short man stood before her and bowed at the waist, "I'll be escorting you there myself, if you are all ready." Rukia was at Orihime's side in a moment, helping the Princess of her bed and making sure her dress wasn't rumpled.

"Of course, please, lead the way," Orihime said, smiling brightly as she walked up behind Rangiku.


	4. Chapter 4

Within the war room, Orihime took a seat next to Ichigo at the head of a large, round, oak table that sat in the middle of the room. It was a massive room with three large windows that showed the courtyard along with many maps and plans scattered hung up along the walls. Rukia took a seat next Orihime and the other's filled up the chairs as well, leaving only three of seats open. "Now, before we begin this discussion, I would like to formally welcome Princess Orihime. I know it's been a rough start, but we'd like to thank you for traveling the distance and coming to the Kurosaki Kingdom. I regret not having escorted you here myself," Ichigo said, gently bringing her hand to his lips.

As a blush lit up the princess's face, a snort left Rukia's mouth. "As if you would've been any help," she muttered under her breath, earning a small giggle from Rangiku, who was seated next to her.

The King either didn't hear Rukia, or chose to ignore her as he continued, "And I extend my gratitude towards her warriors, who more than helped my men push back the Espada. We are in your debt, ladies."

Each women bowed her head, "If was nothing, your Majesty," Yoruichi told him, smiling.

"Now, let us move on to more pressing matters," Ichigo stated, leaning forward. "The Espada have become much more daring in recent events. I'm sure they've heard of the engagement and Orihime and I, leaving them desperate to break it apart as quickly as possible. The joining of our kingdoms would strengthen both of us immensely, and they are afraid of that. If they can bring harm to Orihime, they believe they would succeed in creating tension between the Kurosaki and Inoue Kingdoms. Because of that, I'm going to be taking extra precautions." Looking to Renji, he nodded at him to begin.

Renji's voice filled the room, "Toshiro and I have discussed getting new recruits and who will be in charge of Orihime's protection. We believe we have a good handful of good warriors to choose from."

Tatsuki was on her feet, eyes blazing, "Excuse yourself, sir. But Princess Orihime is under our protection. We have served her for many years and I do not care if you believe your men can do better, none of us will stand for that."

"Tatsuki, correct?" Renji asked, trying to sound understanding. "I know where you're coming from, but please try to understand. This is the Kurosaki Kingdom, meaning that all guests are under our protection."

"Objection!" Rangiku shouted, slamming her fists on the table. "I will not be pushed from my Lady's side because we are in the Kurosaki Kingdom! We have each vowed to keep Orihime safe and I'll be dammed if you try to take that away from any of us!" The other women stood as well, their tempers flared. While Rukia was equally as angry, she kept seated, watching the exchange.

Hitsugaya stood as well, his teal eyes locking with Rangiku's, "I must take Renji's side on this. It is our duty to keep all royal guests safe. You must understand that, it really isn't hard to follow."

"Rukia, please tell these simple men that we do not need them to protect Princess Orihime," Rangiku snapped, her grey eyes glaring daggers at the shorter, white-haired man.

Standing with grace, Rukia's violet eyes met Ichigo's over Orihime's head. "Tell your men to stand down. Princess Orihime is under our protection. We've been doing it long before the engagement and just because she has agreed to your proposal, does not suddenly make her your property. I believe my brother would agree with that." Though she was not even a princess, her voice sounded like a Queen's. It caught Ichigo off guard and he could only stare at this woman who dared speak to him as if he were a peasant.

"Stand down, men," Ichigo ordered, though his voice made it obvious this was not something he enjoyed at all. "I will let Orihime decide this."

All eyes turned on the future Queen, awaiting her answer. She shied away from their looked for a moment before she finally sat up straight, her chin out, "My warriors have each taken vows to protect me until their dying day and I will not be the one to break them of that promise without just cause. These women are my sisters and my protectors." She turned to Ichigo, "I must reject your request to keep your own soldiers with me."

Not happy to have lost the battle, Ichigo begrudgingly nodded, "If that is what you wish. However, we will still need extra protection around the border. I want patrols set up along with shifts and Toshiro, you and I will be teaching more recruits than we have been lately. In fact, Shuuhei, Chad, I ask that you help us out as well." His powerful gaze was turned to the female warriors, each of which had regained their seats. "If I can be so bold, I do not believe Orihime will need all of you at one time and I would welcome some extra help, if any of your are willing to."

Yoruichi was the one to answer, "I believe we will all be glad to help. Each of us is skilled in fighting and we have no problem helping your men teach new soldiers, we are also used to long nights and hot days and would have no issue doing patrols." Leaning back against the chair, she crossed her ankle of her knee, "I only ask that you keep Sui-Feng and myself together. She is currently in my care and I cannot allow us to be separated."

Ichigo nodded, "I can agree to that. Any objections?" He was met with silence. "Alright, now that that has been settled, is there anything else to be discussed?"

"Yes," Rukia's voice sounded loud in the quiet room. "Have you spoken to my brother about these recent attacks?" The question sounded innocent enough, but Ichigo could hear the slightly mocking to the black haired woman's tone.

He looked over at her, eyes only slightly narrowed. "Seeing as this is my kingdom, I do not see why your brother would need to be involved with the affairs."

Without missing a beat, Rukia replied, "I simply thought it would be wise to inform him seeing as he has the strongest army available and has been helping with many a problem since the death of your mother."

A deadly silence lingered through the room and just when the other's thought Ichigo was going to lunge, he seemed to calm down. "I will speak with your brother another time." He looked around at the others, "If that is all for the day, you may all take your leave."

"I'll only take two of you at a time while I'm am only going to be in the castle, the rest of you may do as you wish," Orihime said, standing from her seat. "Yoruichi, Sui-Feng, if you would, stay with me first."

Though there was an objection on Rukia's lips, she bowed to Orihime and watched as the woman left with the two warriors. She touched her sword and sighed, ignoring the obvious stare that the king was giving her as she left the war room and decided to explore the castle. It was a beautifully crafted castle, with high ceilings and magnificent windows to show you the outside. Stepping up to one of them, Rukia watched as those under Ichigo's rule moved around the courtyard. Not too far off, she could see a small village of people. They all appeared happy, smiling to those they passed and trading goods. Biting her lip, she began to wonder if may the king wasn't as terrible as her brother always made him seem.

He was certainly strong willed and wasn't afraid to let his opinion be heard. But at the same time, Rukia still wasn't entirely convinced that he was right for Orihime. The Princess deserved someone a little more soft spoken, who would understand her feelings. Ichigo may know what it's like to care for those he fights with, but Orihime was a soft woman. Not weak by any means, but still...

"Would you like to see the village?" A voice asked, causing Rukia turn to look at her silent companion. It was Toshiro, the young man with strikingly white hair that seemed to be spiked in every direction. "I was going to head there myself to visit my grandmother. If you'd like, you may ride with me."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding, "I'd like that."

Together, they walked out to the stables where Toshiro went to a large horse, whose coat was white speckled with large amounts of gray. It made her miss her own horse back at the Kuchiki Kingdom. A light brown one was saddled for her and she thanked the young groom before pulling herself into the saddle and turning towards her guide. "Ready?" He asked, earning a nod in turn. They kicked their horses into a light jog and exited the castle to head towards the village.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! My fifth chapter and I'm just now writing something, sorry about that. As every writer should do, I'd like to thank all of you who have sent in a review. Those really keep me going and twenty comments on the first four chapters is mind blowing. I hadn't expected the story to gain so much popularity so quickly. I know you've all probably taken notice of my updates per day, but that was because it was the weekend, so sadly, I don't see that continuing during the week. However, I will continue to update this! Thank you again!**

**I'm sure many of your are wondering why there isn't more Ichigo/Rukia interaction going on, but I can assure you that within the next couple of chapters, you may just get tired of seeing them together so much! Yeah, I know that's doubtful haha. Also, I know many have been asking for longer chapters, but I keep them short for many reasons. The most important are because it gets updates out faster and it doesn't reveal too much in one go. Enjoy the newest chapter!**

* * *

The ride was peaceful, just the two young warriors riding side by side as the warmth of the sun caressed their backs. The comfortable silence was broken as Toshiro spoke up. "So you are Byakuya's sister?" He asked, raising a brow. Glancing at him, she tightened her grip on the reigns and nodded sharply. While she adored her brother and was greatly appreciative towards him, it wasn't a topic she spoke of frequently. "I've met him a few times. He was once a good friend of mine." This was news to Rukia and she looked at him. "I was serving as a soldier under him a few years back and had been in many a battles by his side. But when my grandmother's health began to decline, I asked to leave and he granted it. However, when I was on my way back, I was attacked by a band of Espada." His voice was gruff, but he spoke almost softly. "King Ichigo and his men were returning from a meeting with your brother and they helped me out. I wrote to your brother, to explain what had happened. He was very understanding."

Rukia stayed quiet. Byakuya had only spoken once of a soldier who had had to leave their army, but she'd never put a name or face to the story. Looking over the man, she found it hard to believe someone so young had fought by her brother's side. Then again, she had become a warrior at the age of sixteen and then joined Orihime's warriors when she was nineteen. That had been almost four years ago. "I see," she said softly. "Byakuya doesn't speak with me about things of that matter very often."

Toshiro nodded, "That's not surprising. He was never that type. I know of your sister though, Hisana."

The name sent a cold chill down Rukia's back and she almost snapped her neck to glare angrily into the eyes of the other warrior. Her sister Hisana was the only reason Rukia has even considered royalty. She'd grown up in the small village under the Kuchiki rule, raised by her sister after their parents had both been killed off by a plague that had swept through their town. It had been a rainy day out in the market and Rukia and Hisana had been running late from getting a few last minute essentials. Byakuya had been taking cover from the downpour in one of the market stalls.

_"Hisana, my feet hurt," Rukia, age seven, pulled at her older sister's light blue dress. The little girl looked down at her bare feet, tears welling in her eyes. "Are we almost done?"_

_Frowning slightly, Hisana bent down. "I know baby, I know," she said softly, straightening out Rukia's dress. "Almost finished, alright?" Kissing her sister's head, she stood back up and looked to the dealer. The rain was falling harder now, plastering both sister's hair to their faces. "Are you sure we can't make a trade?" She asked the dealer, her voice pleading. "I know it's not much, but I-"_

_The rain suddenly stopped, causing Rukia and Hisana to look up. An umbrella was placed above them by a soldier. Next to him, a man asked, "Will this cover it?" Money was placed in front of the dealer, who nodded eagerly and snatched it up before handing Hisana the veggies she'd chosen._

_"King Byakuya!" Hisana gasped, bowing deeply. "Thank you, sir. But really, you didn't have to do that." Rukia clung to Hisana's skirts, staring up at the man who'd just bought the vegetables for her and her sister._

_He shook his head, glancing down to the small girl before back up at Hisana. "It's no trouble." Taking in the two sopping wet girls, he found himself having to ask, "Would you like to come back to the castle with me? We could get you something warmer to wear."_

_Hisana's eyes widened, "Sir I cannot accept that offer. I appreciate it, I do. But really-"_

_"Please, it's not a big deal. We can get you somewhere warmer, maybe some shoes?" He offered, stepping back as the young girl jumped forward._

_Her violet eyes shocked him, though he didn't let it show. His lip twitched however, as she declared, "Lead the way to my new shoes!" Byakuya laughed, watching the blush that lit up Hisana's face._

"I'm going to ask you not to bring up my sister," Rukia stated, looking back to the trail leading them to the village.

He kept his mouth closed for only a moment before replying. "I'm sure King Ichigo would appreciate it if you did the same favor regarding his mother."

Embarrassment caused Rukia's face to paint itself red as she looked down. Her comment about Ichigo's mother had been rude and she'd been trying to push it from her mind. "I'm sure he would," she agreed softly.

They entered the village together in silence, slowly sliding from their mounts and holding the reigns in their hands. Walking around his horse, Toshiro patted it's large shoulder. "Lady Kuchiki," he said, watching as she gently stroked her own ride's neck. "I do not know why you hold King Ichigo in such low regard, but I can tell you, he is a good man. Princess Orihime will be happy, I assure you." He gave her a bow. "There are plenty of soldiers around, if you get lost they'll be happy to escort you back."

"Thank you, Toshiro," she said. Before he could completely turn, she touched his arm. "For bringing me here and for what you said. I should cut your King some slack, and not be so...blunt and rude." Smiling, she released his arm. "So thank you."

Toshiro smiled only slightly, nodding once more. "Not a problem, Lady Kuchiki." Leading his horse away, he disappeared around a corner.

Rukia spent the rest of the afternoon around the village. She traded a few things with some merchants, happy to see that the horse's saddle had extra side bags for her to keep things in. She viewed the little homes that had been built; some of woods, though others were entirely brick. All who saw her were friendly, bowing slightly and greeting her with respect. She'd make sure to bow in return, simply because she didn't want them to think she viewed them as being lower. Rukia knew exactly what this kind of life was like and just how difficult it could be at times. Her favorite part however, were the children. There were quite a few more than she had expected and she found herself laughing easily with a small group of them as they ooh-ed and ahh-ed over the horse she'd rode in on.

But the light slowly faded from the sky and the children were rushing home, leaving Rukia feeling happy as she exited the village and was back on the horse's saddle. Turning back towards the village, she smiled softly before spurring her horse forward, letting it run free down the trail back to the castle.

As she rode into the courtyard of the castle, she headed back to the stables and slid from her saddle. Handing the reigns to the groom, she gave the mare a long pat. "Gives her a few extra treats for me, would you? She worked hard today and I'd like her to know she's done well." Pulling her purchases from the saddle bags, she left the boy to his work and moved back towards the castle.

Entering into the throne room, she stopped short at the sight of King Ichigo with his siblings. The young blonde one, who Rukia knew to be Yuzu was seated on his throne, the cape he'd worn before the attack draped around her shoulders. On his knees before her, Ichigo was pretending to beg his sister for something. Next to the throne stood the older sister, her black hair hanging loosely as she unsheathed the wooden sword from it's hilt at her side. "Stand down, Espada King! You have no business here!" She shouted, causing the three of them to burst into laughter.

The three played for a bit longer, switching from the king scene, to a scene where Ichigo played a horse, to the scene of a normal family. It touched the female Kuchiki's heart and she couldn't help but smile. They were standing together now, both girls with their arms around their brother's waist as he pressed a hand to both their back, hugging them. Knowing she'd spent enough time spying on the man, she turned away from the moment but couldn't help but whisper softly with a smile, "Fool."

She arrived back to the hall her and the other's were staying in to find Momo and Rangiku standing guard in front of Princess Orihime's door. They smiled when they saw her, waving her over. "How is Orihime?" Rukia asked the women, looking between them.

"She is well, though she wondered about your whereabouts," Momo informed her. "But the king's soldier, Toshiro, told us he escorted you to the village and that it was likely you were still there."

Rangiku nodded, "And we're going to be taking shifts during the night. Momo and I are first shift, you and Tasuki are second and Yoruichi and Sui-Feng have agreed to take third."

Happy to hear that they could function just fine without her, Rukia smiled at them, "Alright, that sounds perfect. Wake me when it is my shift please." After a few words to bid them goodnight, she moved to her room and found a small note on her pillow.

_Lady Kuchiki,_

_Tomorrow I would like to spend a few minutes together to discuss our conversation in the war room._

_King Ichigo._

She read it over a few times, not sure what to make of it. At the same time, she felt a bit of pride at the fact that he'd decided not to let her comment go. Well, if that was what he wanted to discuss that is. Tossing the note onto the dresser at her bed's side, she undressed and slid into her nightgown before flopping into bed and yawned before letting the wonder that was sleep fall over her.


	6. Chapter 6

Swords clashed as Toshiro lunged at Ichigo, bringing his blade down with a force not many men possessed. Ichigo managed to block to attack, wincing as it sent a spasm of pain racing up into the muscles of his arms. Sometimes he wondered if Toshiro was actually out to hurt him. He sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. They stood in a dirt circle, roughly twenty feet in diameter. It was the training grounds for new recruits, and occasionally, Ichigo's practices with Toshiro. Countering the next attack, he felt a burst of pride in himself but it was short lived as his trainer disarmed him with another jerk of his sword. Laughing, Ichigo raised his hands in surrender, "I'm pretty sure you're using tricks you haven't taught me."

Toshiro tossed the King his sword, "I can't reveal all my secrets now, can I?" He looked completely serious and it made Ichigo shake his head.

"I hadn't realized you were so out of shape, my King!" Renji's voice echoed out, causing the two to turn. Walking over with a grin, he was in regular clothes instead of his usual armor. "Then again, you're starting to look a little flabby. Maybe it's all that food you and your sister's sneak from the kitchen."

Eye twitching, Ichigo glared daggers at his friend, "You're one to talk, bastard. Sneaking out to buy more sweets, I'm sure. It would explain why you aren't coming in here to fight me yourself. I'd beat your ass anyway," he said, grinning.

It was Renji's turn to glare, "You shut your mouth, your majesty. I'll have you know that I'm going on a date."

"A day out with your mother does not count as a date," Toshiro deadpanned, causing an uproar of laughter to burst from Ichigo's mouth.

Brown eyes flashed with anger and he pointed at the two of them, "Just you wait! When I get back I'll take on both your sorry asses and then we'll see who's laughing!" Turning on his heel, he stormed off as Ichigo's laughter followed after him.

Sheathing his sword, the taller man looked back at his sword master, "Alright, I think that's enough for the morning. I told Lady Kuchiki I wanted to speak with her today." Toshiro's brow raised, a small grin forming on his lips. "What? Don't give me that look."

Toshiro put his sword away as well, his expression neutral once more, "I didn't give you any look, my lord. Be careful around Lady Kuchiki, though," he warned.

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo asked as the two of them took off the practice armor they were wearing.

Positioning his gear back on the rack meant for the protection, Toshiro simply shrugged, "She is no Princess Orihime is what I mean. King or not, she will let you know exactly how she feels. And with her brother being who he is, you won't be able to touch her." Saying no more, he bowed and disappeared towards the stables.

Grumbling to himself about mysterious little bastards, the King finished uncovering himself and returned the armor to it's rightful place. Leaving the area, he entered his castle and was immediately greeted by soldiers, who bowed and asked if there was anything they could do for him. "Send for Lady Kuchiki. I will await her in the gardens. Tell her I said to dress comfortably."

* * *

The morning sun leaked in through the magnificent stained glass, eluminating the large dining room with a multitude of colors. From the brightest of yellows to the deepest of blues, everywhere you looked it seemed to be another shade. At a large, oak table that could easily seat thirty, Princess Orihime and her warriors were finishing up their breakfast. The only one's missing were Sui-Feng and Yoruichi, who were currently sleeping after taking last shift. Rukia's night shift with Tatsuki had gone well, as all their nightshifts do and she had just finished eating breakfast when two soldiers walked in, paying their respects to the princess before turning to her fierce, black haired warrior. "King Kurosaki requests you meet him in the gardens. He asks you to dress comfortably."

"Of course, I'll be there in a moment," Orihime said softly, pushing her hair back.

The soldier held up his hand, "I'm sorry Princess, but the King has only asked for Lady Kuchiki."

Exchanging a look, Rukia and Orihime had mirrored expressions on confusion. Suddenly remembering the note she'd received last night, she gently squeezed her princess's hand and smiled, "I completely forgot. Last night he left me a message. He wants to talk, most likely about the comment I made yesterday in the war room. I'll return shortly after I apologize for my unjustifiable remark."

Nodding, Orihime smiled, "I'm happy to hear you say that, my friend. Take your time. After hearing of your adventures in the village yesterday, Rangiku spoke with Chad and Shuuhei and they've agreed to accompany Momo, Tatsuki, Rangiku and I to see it for ourselves."

"Ah! You won't be disappointed, Orihime. Tell me how it goes," Rukia said with a smile, excusing herself from the table and nodding to the soldiers. "I'll be wearing this for my meeting with your King," she explained, giving one last wave to Orihime and her fellow warriors before departing.

It didn't take too much time to find the gardens and the escorts pushed open two, tall, black gate doors that lead into a rush of overwhelming scents. There was a brick path, rimmed with an incredible amount of different flowers. Each one was a different color and size, leaving Rukia to wonder if there were really that many types of plants in the world. The soldiers motioned for her to step inside and closed the gate behind her. She made sure there was no lock. Following the trail, she found Ichigo seated at one of the benches in the middle of the garden. In his lap, Yuzu was talking happily, her slim, tanned legs kicking back and forth as she motioned wildly. "And I'm going to cook tonight because Chef Daiki said I could! He's put my in charge of cutting vegetables." She was beaming at her older brother, who smiled proudly back down at her.

"I'm glad to hear it, Yuzu. I'm sure it'll be as great as all the other meals you've helped prepare. Have you talked Karin into helping this time?" He asked, oblivious to the Kuchiki warrior only a few feet away.

The little blonde huffed, "No. She says she'll be too tired after her sword lessons with Toshiro," she made a face, though it was obviously in good fun.

Laughing, Ichigo nodded, "Sword work is hard." He finally seemed to sense the silent guest and gently removed Yuzu from his lap. "However, I need to speak with someone for now. I'll catch up with you later, sound good?" He asked.

"Yep! Bye Ichigo!" Straightening out her light pink dress, she hurried off down another path of flowers.

He stood and regarded to Rukia, who regarded him in turn. Like caged animals, they circled each other, eyes taking in everything about one another. "Lady Kuchiki," he finally said, nodding his head.

She bowed, surprising him, "King Ichigo." Taking a seat at the bench he previously occupied, she got comfortable. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Golden eyes watched her, narrowing slightly as they took her in once. She had the same silent arrogance her brother had, though her's was different at the same time. There was an elegance to this woman that made him wonder about her. He knew that she wasn't a Kuchiki by blood, but what was her story? "Yes, it was about your comment-"

"About your mother?" She asked. This time, her voice was soft and he was sure he could sense a small tinge of regret in her tone.

He took the seat beside her, his demeanor changing almost immediately. "I don't think you meant it to sound so-"

She finished for him again, "Hateful."

"But I can't lie, it hurt," he continued on as if that were a normal occurrence. "I just ask that you don't do it anymore. If Yuzu or Karin heard..." He shifted his bright gaze on her, an almost sad look in his eyes, "I know it would hurt them. And my father, too."

"I understand, your majesty." There was a moment between the two of them that felt something like respect. "I apologize for what I said and I regret it, I do. I won't say something like that again." She gave him a small smile that gave her a much lovelier appearance. It caused him to take a deep breath. Standing, she gave a bow and went to leave.

He stood, grabbing her arm, an almost childish grin coming over his features, "I was going to ask Princess Orihime to accompany me today on a ride through the fields behind the castle, but I hear she's made previous engagements. Would you like to join me?"

Her grin matched his and she crossed her arms, "While I'm not fond of being second choice, I understand why I am. Although, I don't just 'ride through the fields.' If you'd like some company, you'll have to agree to a race." He could feel the challenge in her voice, it turned his smile dark.

"Oh, you have no idea what kind of mistake you've made, Lady Kuchiki."

Holding up her hand to stop him, she shook her head, "Please, just Rukia."

Nodding back to her, he met her eye, "Call me Ichigo."

As if they both shared the same thought, they stuck out their hands, wrapping them together and giving a firm shake.


	7. Chapter 7

Before the two of them could head to the stables to get horses, a soldier appeared. He was breathing heavily, his eyes a little wide as he spoke, "King Kurosaki, King Byakuya has arrived!"

"Brother," Rukia whispered. As if Ichigo had never existed, Rukia turned back to the path that had lead her there and was on her way to her brother before Ichigo could say another word. Her heart raced as she threw open the cold, black gates and darted into the castle walls. Stopping short at the throne room, she took a deep breath and entered at a walk.

In the middle of the room, Byakuya stood with a few guards. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers with a white shirt accompanied with the white scarf he always wore. Even in plain clothes, his presence filled the room, causing Rukia and just about everyone else around to feel inferior. "Brother," she greeted, stepping up and bowing to him. "What brings you to the Kurosaki Kingdom?"

Turning to his adopted sibling, Byakuya's faced remained expressionless. "I received word from Renji Arabai," he explained, but went no further.

Ichigo entered, his back straightening as he viewed the exchange between Rukia and her brother. "Ah, King Byakuya. What brings you to my home?" He strode in as if he owned the place because, well, he did. And that was something he wanted to make sure Byakuya was well aware of.

"King Kuchiki," he corrected, his voice leaving no room for argument. "Your soldier, Renji, sent a letter to me and informed me of the Espada attack. I've come to speak with you about it. I would've sent a messenger ahead, but I was leaving right away and it would've barely given you an hours warning," he shrugged.

On the inside, Ichigo was seething. Renji was in for it. "Ah, yes. I didn't want to worry you over it. We had it dispatched quickly thanks to your sister, Rukia, and the other warriors Princess Orihime brought with her."

"Lady _Kuchiki_," Byakuya corrected again, glancing between the King and the female warrior at his side. "I'm sure they were quick to fend them off. However, that doesn't mean it shouldn't be discussed. The Espada are not to be underestimated in the slightest. Until you and Princess Inoue are married, she is in great danger. They'll kill her. They're not looking to kidnap a princess. I have no doubt they intend to simply slit open her throat in the middle of the battle and retreat as she dies." He spoke with such confidence that no one dared object to what he'd said.

Not waiting for Ichigo's response, he turned to Rukia, "Are you hurt from the attack?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head, "No brother, I am fine. It was barely a fight at all." Pulling her gaze from her black boots, she gave her a soft smile. "The others are in good health as well."

"I am glad to hear it." His deep grey eyes locked onto Ichigo again, "We will call a meeting in the morning. I have called the Quincy Kingdom and they are very interested in this as well."

Ichigo stepped forward, no longer able to hold his tongue. "The Quincy Kingdom? Byakuya, this is my home and you are not allowed to just prance over here on your high horse and order me around. My men can take care of this."

There was a shift in the air and Rukia shot Ichigo a warning look as if trying to get him to apologize. It was too late, Byakuya was speaking once more. "In case you've forgotten, King Kurosaki, half the soldiers you use come from _my_ army. Not only that but I've been allowing you almost a fourth of my livestock as well, along with offering my own kingdom to the people of your village. Until you are no longer using my Kingdom as a crutch, you will listen to me when it comes to matters such as this. Is that clear?"

Gritting his teeth together, the orange headed king wanted nothing more than to scream out his rage. Instead, he bit his tongue. "I understand." And he did, though he wasn't happy to admit it. Even though he'd been King for a number of years, the Kurosaki Kingdom still wasn't the strongest and it's young leader was still a bit naïve to many things.

"Alright then. I'll be in my usual room. I'll see you around dinner time. Come, Rukia," he said, turning with his men.

Taking a step after her brother, Rukia stopped short, "Actually brother, I have already made plans for the day. If that is okay."

He turned, regarding her with his deep grey eyes. "I see." His gaze shifted to Ichigo and back to Rukia. "When you've finished be sure to come see me. I have things we need to discuss. Is that clear?"

"Yes, brother," she replied, bowing slightly. "I will see you then."

"One last thing. I've brought Sode no Shirayuki with me. They've likely put her in the stables with Senbonzakura." With that being said, he and his men left the room and headed down the south wing hall.

Once he was out of sight, Rukia turned back to Ichigo. "Ah, now your luck has only grown worse," she told him, grinning widely as she placed her hands on her slim waist. "With Sode no Shirayuki here, I will only beat you faster."

For a moment, Ichigo was unsure of what she was talking about until he remember their race. "Ha! A simple horse will not change the outcome of your failure. I will win, just you wait."

They left the throne room, the tension quickly leaving both of their bodies. "I will let you think that only because I intend to laugh at the look of sheer shock on your face when I surpass you."

Snorting, he lead the two of them out into the bright sun, their feet leaving slight indents in the soft, green grass that surrounded the castle. Though it was still a little wet from the morning dew, it didn't seemed to bother either of them. "That's some big talk from one so small," he told her, flashing a group of white teeth. "I hope you're not a crier. Actually, I hope you are. It'll make my victory all the more sweet."

At the stables, they walked along the rows of horses, still arguing with one another. "And what is the name of this horse you think so highly of?" Rukia asked, her brow raising in question.

Stepping in front of her, he jabbed his thumb to the side. "That's him. Zangetsu." Finally taking in the large beast, Rukia's eyes dilated in surprise. Zangetsu was huge. Standing at least twenty hands high, he was slim, but had obvious muscle to him. His eyes were a dazzling brown and she noticed that his wavy, black mane had a few red ribbons braided into it. Though she was unable to see it at the time, he had a few in his tail as well. There was no denying the magnificent creature was bred for a king.

"He's so handsome," she spoke gently, not wanting to spook the animal as she reached up a gentle hand to caress the soft flesh of his nose. Zangetsu whinnied softly, leaning into her touch as he stopped a hoof against the floor of his home.

In the next stall over, a soft whinny emerged and dragged Rukia over. Ichigo looked as well, surprised to find a brilliantly white mare pawing as the hay in the stall. As if sensing Rukia, her head shot up, showing off her dazzling light blue eyes. Snorting, she put her head over the stall's gate and reached out to Rukia. She was about fourteen hands high, making it easy for her to press her head flat against her owner's stomach and receive a careful hug. "Sode no Shirayuki," the little warrior greeted, stepping back. "How I've missed you."

Leaning against the wood of the stables, he watched the exchange between the woman and her horse, smiling gently. Seeing Rukia so enraptured by this mare was something he was sure he'd never forgot. She seemed so at peace, he almost didn't want to break her out of the trance. Zangetsu however, was growing impatient and nipped Ichigo's backside, shaking out his mane. "Aye!" Ichigo startled, turning to glare at the offender. "Alright, alright." He led Zangetsu out of his stall, allowing Rukia to do the same.

It took them only a few minutes to have their horses saddled. Leading them out into the open, Ichigo straightened out the red blanket that was positioned under Zangetsu's black saddle before turning to Rukia. Byakuya had gone as far as to bring her horse's gear, and Sode no Shirayuki had a shining white saddle placed atop a light lavender blanket. How they were kept so clean, Ichigo had no idea. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" He remarked, grabbing a handful of mane and reins as he hoisted himself into his seat.

Doing the same, the graceful woman smiled at him, violet eyes gleaming with excitement, "I was going to ask you the same thing. King or not, I will not take it easy on you," she warned, her voice playful.

"You had better not, Rukia Kuchiki," he said, teasingly. "Now, follow me. The field is around the back of the castle, I'm sure you've seen it from your window." Kicking Zangetsu into a trot, he showed her the way. They rode together in silence and Ichigo took the moment to reflect on the last two hours they'd spent together. Rukia Kuchiki was a remarkable woman and very hard to read. While she seemed very intelligent and respectful, she also appeared to have a playful side and wasn't afraid to banter with him. It was a refreshing change from those who treated him as nothing by royalty.

Hearing her sharp intake of breath, he jerked his head in her direction. With a look over wonder on her face, she stared into the large field. It seemed to go on forever, with a large barrier of trees that sat around the edges. The grass was illuminated by the bright sun and she swallowed back any words she wanted to say. There were no words to express the beautiful of what could be called the Kurosaki's backyard.


	8. Chapter 8

Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki stood side by side, stretching out their legs as if they knew a race was about to happen. Atop their backs, Ichigo and Rukia sat respectively and were _still_ arguing over who would beat the other. "Let's just go ahead and prove who's going to win," Rukia finally said, looking up at the man. With such different sizes in horse, there was still quite a height difference between the two. "Where should we race to?"

Looking out over the field, Ichigo thought for a moment. Once he came up with an idea, he let her hear it, "How about to the end of the trees and back? You can stay to the right and I to the left. That way, when we turn around, we won't run the risk of running into one another."

Nodding, Rukia decided that was doable. "Yes, I like that idea. Are you ready?" She asked, feeling Sode no Shirayuki tensing beneath her.

He grinned, nodding. "On three."

Getting herself comfortable, she smiled. "One."

Doing the same, he ran his hand gently over Zangetsu's shoulder, patting him. "Two."

"Three!" They shouted together, pressing their heals into their individual mounts and bursting forward. It was neck and neck for a while, both horses working hard. The muscles beneath their skin were going to good use as they cantered through the grass, still wet from dew. Slowly now, Sode no Shirayuki was beginning to surpass Zangetsu. Her slim figure and small size was ideal for speed. Zangetsu huffed, working himself harder to catch up to the little mare. Throwing back her head and whinnying loudly, a noise that almost sounded like a laugh, the mare shot forward with a quickness that neither male had expected.

Laughing, Rukia leaned forward, tightening her grip on the white reins in her grasp. It only took a few more seconds until she and Sode no Shirayuki completely passed the King and his stead.

The horse's hooves sounded like thundering as they thudded against the soft, neither of them looking to slow down. Zangetsu was desperately trying to catch up to his opponent now, with Ichigo urging him on. As they came upon the trees, Rukia and the white creature beneath her slowed, turning as soon as they reached their turn around point.

Zangetsu had to slow down quicker due to his large size and he grunted, tucking his head low as he straightened out and charged forward. Though he wouldn't admit it, Ichigo had lost to the brilliant horse rider that was Rukia Kuchiki. Her and her mount were far ahead now, only gaining more and more speed as they worked together to cut down wind resistance and blow through their makeshift finish line. Looking back as the two females turned around, Rukia shouted in excitement, causing Sode no Shirayuki to toss her head again, neighing loudly.

Catching up to them, Ichigo shook his head. A smile was on his face though and he patted Zangetsu, "You did your best, Old Man." His voice was filled with affection and he laughed, looking back to the victor, who was lovingly rubbing her winning horse. "Alright, alright. I obviously underestimated you, Rukia. You're riding abilities are something to be envious of."

"I'm happy to see you take losing so gracefully," she said, her hand running through Sode no Shirayuki's mane. "Did I not say I would win?" He rolled his golden eyes at her, but his smile was evident. "And what shall we do now?"

Sliding from Zangetsu's back, Ichigo fiddled with his saddle, loosening the buckles. "Well, if you're interested, I'd like to go on a walk. But I figured the horses have worked hard enough and it wouldn't kill us to use our own feet."

Rukia followed his lead, dropping from the snow-white horse's back and loosening her saddle as well. "I don't think that sounds like a bad at idea at all." Pulling the reigns over Sode no Shirayuki's head, she held them in her hand as Ichigo did. "Where to?"

They headed off towards the outer tree barrier of the field and a comfortable silence lay over them like a blanket. The wind tugged at Rukia's hair and the horses' mane, giving them all the appearance of being in some sort of painting.

"How long have you had Zangetsu?" Rukia asked, her deep purple eyes meeting Ichigo's honey colored one's.

He unconsciously ran a large hand over the horse in questions side, scratching the hard muscle. "Well, I was about sixteen when he was born. So, about ten years. I trained him myself, learned to ride on him and everything." He rested his head against the thick black next to him, smiling. "He's been quite the companion in all of that time. What about you and Sode no Shirayuki?"

"She was a gift from my brother when I turned sixteen and decided to become a Kuchiki Warrior. And she's been with me since, so that's eight years." They lapsed into that silence again, smiling to themselves. Slowly, they came upon a small clearing in the barrier of the trees and Rukia stopped, peaking in. She was taken aback by the sight of a little graveyard, holding maybe twenty headstones. Most looked older, but there was one that still held a newer shine to it and sat much closer to the front than the others. "What is this?" She asked, stepping towards it.

Ichigo's heart stopped when Rukia asked and he turned back to where she'd paused. Moving back to the opening of trees, his heart felt heavy as his eyes landed on his mother's tombstone. "The Kurosaki graveyard," he whispered gently.

Withholding a gasp, she looked over at him. "Oh, I'm sorry." The silence was sadder this time and Rukia instantly felt terrible at having even asked. "Had I known, I never would've brought it up."

When Ichigo didn't respond, she quickly whirled around. He stood behind her, his eyes covered by the bright orange tips of his hair. His jaw was clenched as he refused to cry, but the waves of sadness that rolled off him was enough to make Rukia take a step back. The death of Ichigo's mother was something few people knew the details to. There were probably seven people altogether, and Ichigo and his family made up four of them. Whatever had caused her death had been hard on the whole family. That much was obvious from the way Ichigo had been acting.

Taking in his posture, she could see the weight he carried on his shoulders and the pain he must have felt in his heart. It was almost too hard to look at. Reaching out to comfort him, she stopped short as the sound of someone's voice was shouting for them. "King Kurosaki! There's been another attack! King Kuchiki and his men have already been warned, but they'll need more than jut the few they have!"

The two moved out of the graveyard, looking at the voice. It was Chad, riding a muscular brown stead that was possibly bigger than Zangetsu. "Of course, Chad. We'll be there! Don't wait for us, get the other's ready!" Ichigo shouted, his voice steady, showing no hint of the pain he'd been feeling earlier.

Rukia was already tightening Sode no Shirayuki's saddle and hoisting herself onto the white seat. Ichigo was right behind her and they were off at top speed. They rode in harmony, the horse's feet falling together in a rhythm that seemed too perfect. Wind tugging at both of them, Ichigo looked at Rukia out of the corner of his eye, "You're not going to ask?"

Not needing to be told what he was talking about, Rukia replied, "If I were to ask, would you even tell me?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued on as they rode. "It is not my business, or my place to ask. And it's obvious you hold a deep sadness over it," she explained as they caught up to Chad. "Asking about it would only hurt you more. Make it harder to talk about." They were moving around the castle now, getting closer to the battle. They could hear the clashing of swords and neighs of horses. Ichigo's gaze stayed on her as she kept talking, "I can wait. When, or if you want to tell me, you may tell me then."

Pulling her sword from it's spot at her side, she was leaning low as the distance between them and battle diminished. "I will wait until then." With that, Ichigo pulled out his sword as well and together they crashed into the first Espada they saw, sword slicing into the flesh of their opponents.

Ichigo wasn't sure when he lost sight of the woman he'd spent more of his day with, but when she reappeared at his side, he felt relief sweep through his being. She fought viscously, leaving no part of herself open for enemy attack. With a fierce expression to match his own, she disarmed Espada after Espada, shoving their soon lifeless bodies back and moving to the next poor soul that clashed blades with her. Her gaze shifted to him for a moment, "Princess Orihime is safe inside. My brother has extra guards stationed with her as well as Rangiku and Momo." Ichigo nodded, happy to hear that. "Your sisters and father were placed with her as well when two groups of Espada charged the front gates. They didn't get far and were quickly dispatched."

Thankful the news was nothing but good, Ichigo shouted, "Let's finish these Espada!" His voice demanding to be heard over the loud roar of all those fighting. His words were shouted back at him, though Rukia's voice rang the loudest. Within minutes, the Espada were soon retreating, leaving the defenders of Kurosaki Kingdom shouted in triumph.

* * *

**So in the scene where Ichigo and Rukia are riding towards the battle and they speak of Ichigo's mother, I wanted to get a feel for how they acted in episode 8 of Bleach and that understanding Rukia had for Ichigo. I tried to change it a little bit, but I kept it the same in some ways as well. I really like how it came out and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Once they were sure all the Espada had been forced back and into a retreat, Rukia and Ichigo found themselves at the entrance gates to the castle. Soldiers moved around them, some limping, though few seemed to have serious injuries. Toshiro brought up the rear, his white and grey speckled stead was showing a few spots of blood, but the warrior assured the two of them it was from an Espada. "Any casualties?" Ichigo asked, looking over what had been the battle field. The Espada were pushing closer and closer to his home with each attack.

Toshiro shook his head, "Not on our side. From what I saw, a good number of them had been killed. Hopefully this will deter them."

Ichigo chewed his bottom lip, shaking his head, "This doesn't make any sense. We had patrols. How did they get through?" His question was directed at Toshiro. "You did set up patrols, did you not?"

"Of course I did. Today was Shuuhei's group's turn. Now that I think about it though, I didn't see him during the battle." Teal eyes met gold and the two turned back towards the castle. "You don't think he would have...?"

Narrowing his gaze, Ichigo didn't like what Toshiro was asking. He'd known Shuuhei since the two were young. He'd grown up beside Ichigo and Renji. The thought of Shuuhei being a traitor was too much. "No, of course not. It's Shuuhei. He's been here since the beginning." Turning his horse, he looked at Rukia. "We're going to have to send a group out to the areas Shuuhei was patrolling. Can you get a group ready?"

"I'll go alone. Sode no Shirayuki and I can do it much faster if it's just the two of us." She didn't wait for his argument and started Sode no Shirayuki into a trot, "Tell Princess Orihime I'll return shortly, along with the other warriors. I'll be back," she called, spurring her horse faster and heading towards the tree line.

Ichigo watched her for a moment, his objection still on his tongue. Swallowing it down, he fought the urge to go after her. He had other things to do. Still, he prayed she wouldn't do anything to get herself hurt, or worse, killed. "Alright Toshiro, let's go check the others." With that, the two of them slid from their mounts and returned them to the stables before heading inside.

* * *

The woods was eerily quiet as Rukia approached and she vaguely wondered when the Kurosaki family had found this place to build their castle. It was a perfect location, right in the middle of a large valley, surrounded by a thick forest, making it almost impossible for numerous enemies to travel through at once. The only real way in or out was at the front of the castle, where the trees of the forest parted.

She smiled to herself, patting the elegant neck of her mount. "The Kurosaki's are a smart group," she murmured almost affectionately. Her thoughts, however, were quickly interrupted by a soft moan of pain. Sode no Shirayuki paused at Rukia's command and together, the two stood silently, like beautiful statues.

Another cry echoed their way and Rukia urged Sode no Shirayuki in the direction of the noise. What they came upon stopped them in their tracks. Dozens of Ichigo's warriors laid dead, many of their throats slit and even more murdered in horrendous ways. Her heart beating hard in her chest as she slid from her horse's back and approached the chaotic scene. It was obvious none that she saw had survived and she sent up a silent prayer, hoping each of their souls passed over.

The moan was back and she stepped over the bodies, careful not to hit any of them. Pushing through some bushes, she found him. "Shuuhei!" She dropped to her knees next to him, pushing the hair from his face. "It's alright, I'm here."

He locked eyes with her and it became apparent that he couldn't see through the haze of blood and pain. "Please..."

Her violet eyes look in his wounds and she began tearing the fabric of her robes, wrapping them over the worst of the lacerations. "It's Rukia Kuchiki, Shuuhei. I've got a horse, I'll get you on her and we'll get you back to the castle."

A sigh of sheer relief left his lips before he tensed once more. "My men?"

Shaking her head, she grasped his hand. "Now isn't the time."

A sob left his throat and he clenched his eyes tightly. "They're all dead, aren't they? There were so many Espada. They came at us from everywhere. No time to even send someone to help," he croaked.

"Shhh, please. Save your strength. I'll be back," she reassured him, standing up.

His hand shot out with speed she hadn't expected, "Leave me." It broke her to see such a strong warrior in this state.

"No." Gently pulling herself from his grasp, she headed back to Sode no Shirayuki and returned moments later. The process of getting him onto the horse's back took quite a bit of time and effort, but once she secured him into place, they headed back to the castle.

The journey book took twice as long as getting there, seeing as Rukia was on foot and couldn't move too quickly because she was afraid of injuring Shuuhei even further. But as the walls of the castle came into view and Rukia was able to see through the gate, she felt relief. Moving back to Shuuhei, she checked his bandages. They'd already bled through, but they held in place and had done a somewhat decent job. His breathing was slowing however, and she was beginning to feel desperate to get into the castle. "Open the gates!" She ordered, catching the attention of Ichigo and a few of his men who had been standing in the courtyard.

"Open the gates!" Ichigo repeated, rushing to aid Rukia once it had been done. "I need the doctor immediately, he won't make it much longer." Rukia stood back, letting Renji and Ichigo grab hold of their fellow soldier and careful pull him off her horse. "I want Lady Rukia's horse back in the stables and someone to get her something to eat."

Before Rukia could object, she was almost carried into the castle and met by Orihime. "Rukia!" Her orange-haired friend greeted her, smiling happily and encasing her in a hug. "When they informed me you had gone by yourself to look for Shuuhei, I got worried. Tell me, did you find him and his men?"

Before she had a chance to give the disappointing news, Ichigo and Renji barged into the main room, Ichigo looking more like a king than Rukia had ever seen. His face was smeared in blood, but his face was hard as stone and he walked with an authority that almost made her want to bow to him. Almost. "Princess Inoue, Lady Rukia, warriors." He bowed his head slightly. "Shuuhei is stable for now, but unable to speak. Did he tell you anything Rukia? What of his men?"

Another inturption stopped Rukia's answering. Byakuya was there in a moment, sweeping in with an elegance and demanor that had Rukia dropping to one knee. "Brother," she greeted.

"Stand, Rukia. I believe King Kurosaki asked you a question." She did so and looked between the three powerful leaders that stood before her.

Taking in a deep breath, she started her explanation. "I came upon a clearing not too deep into the Kurosaki forest and that is where I found Shuuhei's men."

"Send out a search crew immediately and send doctors with them," Ichigo ordered Renji.

Rukia shook her head. "None of them are alive, Ichigo. You will not need the doctors." Licking her lips, she started up again. "I had heard a moan, which was what lead me to the clearing, and when I followed it, I found Shuuhei. He was obviously very badly hurt and wanted me to leave him when I explained that his comrades were dead. He told me that the Espada had come from nowhere and there were too many of them for them to even send someone back here to help."

The room was silent and Byakuya sighed. "It appears you have a war on your hands, King Ichigo. The Kuchiki clan stands with you."

Orihime stood straighter, "As does the Inoue family."

A new voice rang out, causing all of us to turn and great the newcomer. "And the Quincys."

**Wow, I took way too long with this chapter and I am so fracking sorry about that. Classes got crazy, then family issues, then I went on vacation and as soon as I got back, my wisdom teeth had to come out and sweet lord, it's been a mess. So I hope this chapter is good enough!**


	10. Chapter 10

Byakuya was the first to greet King Uryuu. "Ah, Ishada. I hadn't expected you so soon. They told me you wouldn't arrive until tomorrow."

Dressed in an almost completely white outfit, King Ishada joined the circle and left Rukia feeling overwhelmed by the shine that came off the cape draped from his shoulders. "Yes, well I figured with the importance of our meeting, it was best I came quickly." He reached up and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I see there is much to discuss and it is very important we discuss it soon."

"He's right. We really don't know how much time we have before the next attack and we'll need to make sure everyone is caught up. Not to mention, we'll need to double the guards. With all four of us in one room, it'd be too tempting for any of our enemies to attempt an attack if they were to catch wind of this," Orihime said, her voice ringing out with in a way that made Rukia beam with pride.

Nodding, Ichigo reached up and ran his hand over his face, feeling the dried blood that was there. It had been from Shuuhei, who'd tried hard to explain to Ichigo what had gone wrong on patrol. The only thing he'd managed to do was swipe a bloody hand across Ichigo's face and mumble a pathetic plea for death. "You have a point, Princess. Perhaps we should send you home. It's going to be danger-"

Rangiku arrived at that moment, her chest bouncing ridiculously as she took a stand next to Orihime. "King Kurosaki, with all do respect, if you finish that sentence, I will cut out your tongue."

Stifling a smile, Rukia placed her hand on her sword. "If Princess Orihime goes, I go. Along with Rangiku, Yoruichi, Soi Feng, Momo and Tatsuki. That's seven skilled warriors you can't afford to lose. We may be women, but we are no stranger to danger, King Kurosaki." Those violet eyes flashed with challenge and Ichigo couldn't help but smirk.

"It's settled then, Princess Orihime and her warriors stay," Byakuya said, ending the subject. "Now, we meet in the war room in an hour. I have a few guards I'd like to speak to, Rukia and I have a few things to discuss and I'm sure that the rest of you have matters to attend to first."

King Uryuu nodded, "He is correct, I have a few important things I'd like to have finished before we speak. I'll need my guest room and I'd like to talk to a few of my guards as well."

As they began to spilt up, Rukia found herself torn between Orihime and Byakuya. "Brother," she began, glancing at the woman she'd sworn an oath to.

Understanding her meaning, Byakuya looked to the princess. "Would you mind if I had a moment with Rukia? I keep forgetting she's your warrior now, not mine."

Princess Orihime smiled, "Of course, King Kuchiki. Take all the time you need." Reaching out, she gave Rukia's shoulder a squeeze. "I'll be in my room with the others until the meeting, should you find the time to join us." With that, her and the other women left the room.

"What is it that you'd like to talk about, Brother?" Rukia asked, head bowed as she spoke.

"The Kurosaki boy," the king deadpanned.

Her head shot up and she quirked an eyebrow, "King Kurosaki? What of him?" Swallowing hard, she tried to figure out why Byakuya's question made her heart flutter.

"I know you haven't been here long, but I can tell you two have grown some sort of...bond, if you will. How is he as a king? Does he command with strength and intelligence?"

An odd sense of relief washed over her and she relaxed. Thinking for a moment, she shrugged. "To be honest, I am unsure of how to describe his way of ruling. He is firm, yet he doesn't seem that way. He knows what he's doing, I believe. Though, he is a little naïve on some matters. I guess what I'm trying to say is that he is on his way to becoming a king of legend," she told him truthfully. "I have no doubt that he will be forever known for his reign."

Byakuya thought it over for a bit, taking in the words of one of his most trusted. "I see," he said, nodding. "Well, I'll still be sure to keep an eye on him. He's still quite young to rule a whole kingdom alone."

Looking over, Rukia caught Ichigo's eye just as he left the room. They shared a brief, almost unnoticed smile. "He isn't alone, Brother. I've seen the way he is with his family. He cares deeply for them, and I know that he'll do everything in his power to unsure they live in a safe place."

A silence fell over them for a minute before Byakuya turned from her. "Careful, Rukia. Someone may think what you say sounds a bit too familiar. That is all I wished to discuss, you may leave."

Nodding, she bowed once more and left the room, almost running into Ichigo's second-in-command, Renji. "Ah, Lady Rukia." He bowed but Rukia quickly waved it away.

"Please, Renji. We are both soldiers. No formalities needed between us." She smiled at him, "I see you've made quite a home for yourself here," she remarked.

He smiled, relaxing. "You seem to forget this has always been my home."

She nodded, "Except for the time you spent at the Kuchiki palace when you were younger."

"Ah, but that was never really my home. Here was. The Kuchiki Kingdom was only the place where I trained during the summers." Renji had spent many summers in the Kuchiki kingdom during his early teen years. He knew they offered training to any that were deemed worthy and he'd been determined to show them that he was more than good enough to learn their fighting style. Within a few months, he was able to enter and soon became a skilled warrior before taking his leave and offering his skills to Ichigo's father and then Ichigo. However, during those summers, him and Rukia had become quite acquainted with one another. A friendship, though strange as it was, was formed between the two.

"Very true," she agreed. "Well, I wish I could stay and catch up, but I'm sure Orihime would like to talk."

Before she could take her leave, his hand reached out to catch her shoulder. "Actually, King Kurosaki wishes to have a moment, if you could spare one. I think he wants to talk to you about Shuuhei."

"Oh, of course. Where is he?" Rukia was surprised to hear that Ichigo wished to speak with her, though she wasn't sure what more she could tell about finding his warrior.

Once Renji had given her the directions to Ichigo's chambers, she made her way to see him. Two guards stood outside his doors and she knocked loudly, waiting only a few seconds before the king threw open the door himself and smiled softly down at her. "Ah, Rukia. Come in, I have some questions."

As he stepped aside, she entered slowly and looked around. Not surprisingly, the room was large, decorated in rich reds with beautiful carved dressers. His bed, which lay straight ahead, was enormous and Rukia found herself wondering how he hadn't been swallowed by all the covers. "What is it you wish to know?" She finally asked, turning to him.

The distance between them had shrunk significantly and she licked her lips before taking a step back. Ichigo, noticing the lack of space, did so as well. "I, uhm, wanted to talk more about where you found Shuuhei. I'd like to send scouts out with those who will be able to bring back the dead. They each deserve a proper burial."

Rukia nodded, "That's very kind of you. I would say I found them about a mile into the forest. The clearing was small, but just big enough to spring an ambush," she explained. Ichigo listened intently, nodding every so often for her to continue until he was sure he knew where she was talking about. Excusing himself for a moment, he moved to the door and sent one of the guards with orders to gather a few men and bring back those who had died. While he did so, Rukia found herself look at his room once more.

She hadn't noticed it the first time around, but she soon caught sight of a large portrait. It was obviously the Kurosaki family; Isshin stood tall in the back, his wife smiling softly at his side, between the two of them, Ichigo stared back at the viewer while two little girls sat at his feet, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. It was a lovely photo and Rukia couldn't help but wonder how life had been for them before the Queen had died.

"It's great, isn't it?" Ichigo asked, causing Rukia to jump. He chuckled, apologizing. "Sorry, I just happened to catch you staring. I'm sure you know who the people in the picture are," he said, a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips. "Anyway, I'd like to take a moment to say thank you."

The black haired woman looked to the King, a confused expression painted on her features. "I don't understand. You have nothing to thank me for."

Flashing his white teeth, Ichigo shrugged, "Well, you may think that, but I know I do. We haven't been together long, but I feel as if you've gotten to know me better than some of my own men. Your presence relaxes me, even though you do come off a tad abrasive." Rukia snorted. "And for that, I thank you."

Rolling her eyes, Rukia smiled up at the young king. "Yeah, well, I guess you're easier to deal with than I expected. I figured you'd be a pompous ass, but you've proven me wrong. And for that, _I_ thank _you_," she said, her hands behind her back as she smiled up at him.

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them before Ichigo finally broke it. "You had best be getting back to Princess Orihime. I'm sure she's wondering where you've gotten off to."

The little warrior moved to the door before turning back and raising a brow, "Shall I send a message to Orihime for you?"

Another few seconds of silence passed before Ichigo shook his head, "No, thank you. I've spoken to the woman I wanted to."

It took a second for Rukia to understand what he meant and she nodded curtly and exited his room. Striding down the hall, she turned the corner sharply and leaned against the wall. Reaching up a hand, she pressed it to the frantically beating heart in her chest and bit her lip.

Within his room, Ichigo stared at the spot Rukia had just occupied. His words replayed through his head over and over again. Saying that to Rukia had been stupid. While he'd meant it, he knew exactly what he'd been implying with that sentence. And from the look and Rukia's face, she'd known too. Groaning to himself, he ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. "I'll deal with it later," he mumbled to himself, quickly heading to the door to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Rukia's mind was anywhere but the meeting. After returning to Orihime's quarters, she was quick to push aside thoughts of the king and focus entirely on whatever her lady wanted. Which wasn't much. Orihime was too focused on her thoughts for the gathering, wanting to make sure that any and all concerns would be addressed as needed.

Which left the raven haired warrior stuck thinking about evasive maneuvers, killing blows, defensive strategies and anything else that could keep her mind from wandering to the Kurosaki King.

They were seated in the counsel room now, Ichigo at the head of the table, Orihime to his right and Byakuya to his left. Rukia sat next to Orihime, keeping her eyes trained solely on her hands, the fine carving of the table or Renji, who paced back and forth behind Ishada, who was placed beside Byakuya. She was nervous, though she couldn't explain why. She'd fought men three times her size, had gone up again and won impossible odds, she'd done amazing, dangerous things and yet she was reduced to twiddling her thumbs by a single man. A king, no less, but still a man.

If she was completely honest, she had no idea what was talked over in the meeting. Her intelligence and common sense told her that it would be over each leader's protection, how to keep the castle defended and the like. The concern of the other kingdoms was addressed as well, but it was quickly decided that the only way the Espada's could ever get to them was to pass through Kurosaki lands and with patrols much larger than usual, there was little worry. But still, Rukia found her mind wandering.

Ichigo wasn't fairing much better, however. His thoughts were straying from the task at hand to the small woman with a fiery personality. How could she keep him so entranced? It was frustrating and distracting. What he wanted to do was order that she be removed from the room so that those violet eyes stopped taunting him with promises of- He shoot his head, swallowing the knot in his throat and staring intently at Byakuya who was explaining patrol regimens that he used for his own kingdom.

The king's soon trickled into whether Rukia had ever been a part of those patrols. Which lead to thoughts of her fighting. Which lead to one thing to another to her eyes. Which were staring at him. And he was staring back.

Pulling his eyes away, he sat up straighter. Now was not the time. He was supposed to be marrying Princess Orihime. Making lovey eyes at her soldier would certainly cause issues. Lots and lots of issues.

"Is something wrong, King Kurosaki?" Orihime piped up, catching the scowl on his face.

Ichigo was saved from answering though, when the door was thrown open with force. Rukia was on her feet first, sword drawn as the others followed her lead without question. A man stepped forward, his eyes wide as he searched the room to find Ichigo. "Your Majesties, I apologize for this rude interruption, but there is something you must see immediately." It was one of Ichigo's doctors.

The large group, four leaders and about twenty guards, was quickly moving down the hall after the doctor. "Renji, you're with me. Byakuya, choose one solider as well, the same with Orihime and Ishida. I don't want an overcrowded room. Whatever this is doesn't need to be seen by everyone, only the most important."

The guards were quickly relieved, except the two guards Ishida and Byakuya chose, Renji and Rukia. The medical wing was within sight and as they stepped in, the man lead them to where Shuuhei was being kept. "I know he is in great pain, but I knew you'd need to see this before I was able to properly clean and wrap his wounds." Pulling back the sheet over the wounded warrior's body, the doctor stepped aside to show his findings.

In all capitals, someone had carved a three letter message into Shuuhei's chest.

"YOU'VE BEEN WARNED."

"Why is this just now being reported?" Ichigo snarled, glaring at the doctor. "He's been here for almost an hours time. This should've been seen immediately."

Wincing, the doctor wrung his hands together, "He was in such great pain, my lord. And the way he thrashed was only worsening it for him. There was no way any of us could get near enough to help without hurting ourselves or running the risk of causing him further agony. We had to wait until he wore himself out before we were able to remove his clothes and get to work. And I bandaged his legs and arms before coming to get you."

Ichigo's nose flared in anger, but he understood. "It's fine. Just get him cleaned up and give him something for the pain. Anything to make him comfortable."

Turning to leave, Ichigo took one last look at the body of the patrol leader. Rukia was standing at his side, a small hand laid gently over a clenched fist. His expression fell into one of sadness. Rukia had been the one to find Shuuhei. It was likely very painful for her to see.

The royals were the first out the door with Ichigo in the lead. From his right, Orihime posed a question that needed answering. "What will we do with this information?"

Ichigo sighed, but straightened his stance as they all strode down the hall. "We ready ourselves. We train. We protect. We fight."

"We'll need warriors, horses, weapons, the like," Ishida stated, pressing his glasses further up his nose. "You do not have enough resources here."

"My kingdom is known for it's weaponry, that will be my focus. Princess Orihime, you come from a family who's known for their indestructible shields. Send word home that you need as many made as possible." The Princess took that as a dismissal and nodded, motioning for Rukia to follow. Ichigo refused to watch them leave. "Ishida, everyone knows strategies are your strong suit and your intelligence is unsurpassed. I want to know what I can do to make my castle impenetrable." Ishida nodded, taking his leave as well.

Byakuya and Ichigo stood face to face now, two powerful kings joined for one cause. "And me?" The older man asked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "You know damn well that no other kingdom has anything on your warriors. I need the best of the best and I need them here quickly."

"Ichigo, you have my second and third most well trained and incredible warriors already here at your disposal," Byakuya explained, his expression unwavering. "Rukia is under Princess Orihime's command and we both know they'll stand with you. And Renji has always been loyal to you."

Red eyebrows raised, "And who would be the first?"

Steel eyes met gold, "Me."

"And I have your loyalty?"

"Do I have your word not to embarrass me or my family by doing anything to jeopardize the Kuchiki clan?" They kept each other's gaze for a long moment and something told Ichigo he knew exactly what the other king was talking about.

"You have my word." The words came out believable and strong. But on the inside, Ichigo prayed it was a promise he could keep.


End file.
